Demacia
Demacia is a strong, lawful society with a prestigious military history. It values the ideals of justice, honor and duty highly, and its people are fiercely proud. Demacia is a self-sufficient, agrarian society, with abundant, fertile farmland, dense forests that are logged for lumber, and mountains rich with mineral resources. It is inherently defensive and insular, partly in response to frequent attacks from barbarians, raiders and expansionist civilizations. Some suggest that the golden age of Demacia has passed and unless it is able to adapt to a changing world - something many believe it is simply incapable of doing - that its decline is inevitable. Nevertheless, Demacia remains one of the dominant powers in Valoran, and boasts the most elite, well-trained army in all of Runeterra. Champions of Demacia Other Related Champions * killed the patron and matron of House Vayne. * has close relations with . * fought against during one of many wars between Noxus and Demacia. * took the life of a famous Demacian stage performer. * attacked a Demacian settlement. * is a famed Demacian musician. * was killed by and slew King Jarvan I. * is the enemy of . * is a former Demacian knight. * is a wanted assassin and tasked for to be captured. * killed and imprisoned wifes soul. * is antagonistic towards due to . Lore Legends In a kingdom built on tradition and bound by honor, the highest ideals are also the most demanding. Be it clashes of steel or struggles of spirit, this is what makes a champion of Demacia: honor, duty and unrelenting courage in the face of adversity. ;A Hero's Calling Hide= * Starring . |-| 01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= ; A Hero Wakes * A taste of magic is all takes to wake the Colossus and send him smashing. And he just got one. * Starring . ; Flesh and Stone * A young girl ashamed of her power. A monolith that can’t help his curiosity. An unlikely pair - or the perfect match? * Starring and . ;For Demacia * In a town plagued by nightmares, can even the best and bravest of Demacia bring back the light? * Starring and . ; Last Light * In the wake of disaster, Lux risks all for the sake of a wounded soldier. * Starring and, speculated, . ; The Soldier and the Hag * The Lady of the Stones took a fellow soldier. Now, she'll take on Garen and his broadsword. * Starring . ; Ivory, Ebony, Jasper * The approaching swarm is a death sentence for a small village - unless Jarvan carries out his own. * Starring . ; The Winged Beast * The duty of a Demacian. The savagery of a dragon. Her enemies don't stand a chance. * Starring . ; Monsters * For Vayne, revenge is a dish best served brutal, bloody, and with skull-piercing bolts. * Starring . ; Rules of Survival * The Demacian wilds are no place for thieving Noxians, but that's who Quinn just found. * Starring and . History Ancient Darkin Influence : Narrated by "Take a look at this. It's a stained glass window from Demacia. Don't ask me how got it. I'm going to give it back, I promise. I'm borrowing it for research, and they'll never know it's missing. Demacians never stop talking about light, so what do they really need a window for, anyway? Look closely. See the shape in the center with the wings and the jagged sword? That's the I've been seeing everywhere. This is the first artifact that really got me thinking. It's not that old, and it can't really go back more than a few generations at most. I asked around, and nobody knows what the figure is or if he has a name. They all agreed on one thing though: whoever this figure is, he's clearly someone worth remembering to be immortalized like this. But why does he appear in so many other places? So many of these artifacts are ancient, and some are from lost civilizations so old they don't even have names. How is that possible? Death of the King Demacian army led by their King, Jarvan I, had pushed Noxian army to their city walls. ordered one of his men to bar the gates while the rest forced the enemy soldiers to fight them for every bit of Noxian soil. He demanded that they pushed forwards striding as a giant through the Demacian rabble with one clear purpose: to cut their army's head from its body. Jarvan's royal guardsmen believed they could halt his charge. They were wrong. He cut them down, one by one, until only and the king remained. Battered and fatigued, Sion continued the fight the king. He battled Jarvan beyond the point of breaking and was finally bested… but not beaten. With his dying breath, he locked his fingers around the king's throat and broke the will of a nation. The Demacian King, Jarvan I, was dead. Along the western coast of Valoran, the human nation of Demacia shines as the continent's paragon of virtue amongst all the other human settlements. The residents are always striving to sharpen their bodies and minds in the pursuit of absolute justice. Locations Visions of Demacia High Silvermere= |-| Citadel of Dawn= |-| Hall of Valor= |-| Temple of the Lightbringer= |-| Grand Plaza of Demacia City= The Kingdom of Demacia (commonly referred to as Demacia) is a nation located in the Western part of North Valoran, sharing its borders with Noxus. The currently well known locations encompassing Demacia are: Castle Wrenwall Located in the heartland of Demacia, it was the sight where and slew the Dragon known as Yvva. Demacian City The largest city in the Kingdom, the capital is the main political, cultural, religious, military, economic and educational center of the country. Demacia is a shining beacon of hope for humanity, and as such the nation and its Capital are the visual representations of this concept. There is a clean and pristine feel and look to its cities. Towering spires litter the skyline of the city. White stone and marble are the materials of choice in the construction of Demacian buildings. Majestic flags fly high along the parapets of the city. The city walls virtually gleam with power and nobility. The noble houses that reside within the city are the , , and . The Royal Palace of House is the place from which The King of Demacia reigns from. The city also has a barracks and a penitentiary. The Capital itself sits next to a natural port overlooking the Conqueror's Sea, with the majority of the other towns resting on a plateau. The Golden Round is a large and lavish theater where royalty come to watch its numerous plays. Magga, a famous actress, once played on its stages. Alabaster Library is one of the most beautiful houses of knowledge in all of Valoran which houses the poetry of Tung. The Circle of the Illuminators loacted in the city and is one of the only secret organizations within Demacia comprised of magical users that are tasked to protect Demacias farthest boarders, which one of its members is . Edessa One of Demacia's numerous Protectorates, it is located in the northern part of Demacia. The main road between Demacia City and High Silvermere goes between Edessa. Fossbarrow One of Demacia's numerous Protectorates, it is located at the far northern part of Demacia, boardering with the Freljord. The town is named after the Demacian hero known as Fossian Crownguard, whose tomb is located near the town itself. The town occupied the banks of the Serpentrion, a thundering river that rose in the mountains and snaked to the western coast. The town’s walls of polished granite followed the line of the hills, and the buildings within were wrought from stone, seasoned timber and bottle green roof tiles. The tower of a Lightbringer temple rose in the east. The current Magistrate of Fossbarrow is Lady Giselle. It was also the sight of a horific incident between the Dauntles Vanguards and an that threatened the town. High Silvermere One of Demacia's numerous Protectorates, High Silvermere is located in the Rocky Highlands of northern Demacia. The city is known as the City of Raptors, due to its large population of Silverwing raptors. The original Crownguard family mansion is located in High Silvermere at the foot of Knight's Rock. On the Memorial Road leading up the High Silvermere stands the Monument, the current location of the Petricite Gargoyle Colossus. Golden crossing The Golden crossing is a small town where and once use to track an escaped Demacian prisoner. Jandelle One of Demacia's numerous Protectorates, this town is described as a perfect and peaceful settlement. Lissus One of Demacia's numerous Protectorates, it is located in the northern part of Demacia. The main road between Demacia City and High Silvermere goes between Lissus (the city after Edessa and Pinara). Needlebrook One of Demacia's numerous Protectorates, this town was the first refuge of the famous actress Magga after her previous companions murders. Pinara One of Demacia's numerous Protectorates, it is located in the northern part of Demacia. The main road between Demacia City and High Silvermere goes between Pinara (the city after Edessa). Uwendale A remote mountain hamlet in the northeastern hinterlands of Demacia, Uwendale was one of Demacia's numerous Protectorates. Uwendale is a thriving town of hunters and farmers, protected by mountain rangers expert in intercepting and killing any monsters that came down from the high peaks to hunt. The town was the sight of numerous wyverns, rabid wolves, and bandit attacks, once stopped thanks to an . This was also the birth town of the famous . Velorus One of Demacia's numerous Protectorates, it is located in the northern part of Demacia. The main road between Demacia City and High Silvermere goes between Velorus (the city after Edessa, Pinara, and Lissus). Wildlife The Land and coastal areas house an large assortment of astounding creatures, such as: Crag Beasts, , and Wyverns. There are also more mundane creatures such as bats, ravens, seagulls, and wolves. Crag Beast Giant boar-like creatures. Crag Beasts are often sighted in the country side where they frequently attack Demacian settlements. They adorn large tusks and sharp fangs. Their outer shell is protected by a thick layer of rocky-like skin which protects them from swords, spears and other weapons. The only place where their skin isn't as thick is at their belly region. Their soft skin, inner organs, and blood are of a blue-ish colour. Their size ranges from a house to a large tower. once saved an entire settlement from one of these beasts. Wyverns Reptilian creatures, Wyverns are members of the dragon family are often mistaken for their cause of their similar appearances. The distinguishing features of a wyvern is that it only has one pair of limbs and one pair of wings as opposed to the two pair limbed dragons. They are often spotted attacking the Demacian countryside and are a frequent threat to villagers. Culture General= The people of Demacia are driven by their common cause to disseminate benevolence and order for the betterment of all beings throughout Valoran. They view malice and selfishness as a disease which should be expunged from the psyche of humankind. Those who come to Demacia and choose to settle within its borders are expected to share the ideals and virtues of its citizenry. Those who seek personal gain at the expense of others quickly find themselves ostracized… or worse. Life in Demacia is not one of placid utopian dreams. Since the Demacian people pride themselves as the moral vanguards of Valoran, they adopt seemingly draconian measures to ensure that their moral code remains the only code by which one may live within the country. Crime in any form is harshly punished: there are no misdemeanors within Demacia. Some detractors of Demacia (who criticize far from the reaches of the nation) claim this as proof of its inherent hypocrisy. Demacians counter this argument by pointing out that their justice system incorporates benevolence and mitigation into its verdicts. No one is punished without fair and just consideration of the circumstances involved. While others may continue to criticize the harshness of Demacian law, the Demacians stand by their convictions. |-| Objects= Petricite Petricite is a magic-dampening material used by Demacians in defensive walls and in the military. It is also used in Demacian architecture due to its white and elegant appearance. The early settlers of Demacia discovered a petrified forest that can dispel magic, and mixed this wood with ash and lime into the resistant material that is called Petricite. From this innovation, the walls of Demacia were established. is made entirely out of Petricite. |-|Festivals= The Festival of the Slayer It was a celebration to honor who saved numerous Demacian farms and villages from wyverns, rabid wolves, and bandits. Although this revered warrior had chosen to remain anonymous, that wouldn’t stop the villagers from celebrating his deeds. The slayer had been spotted near the town of Uwendale, leaving the first eyewitness accounts of his appearance. To commemorate the hero's bravery a stone statue was erected in his honor. Government General= Demacia is a constitutional monarchy, where the King of Demacia serves as the head of state and an elected council serves as the legislative body. While the king is a strong ruler, he is kept in check at least partially by the Demacian Council. The current King of Demacia, Jarvan III (a.k.a. Jarvan Lightshield the Third), works earnestly with the Demacian Council to ensure that the sanctity of the kingdom remains pure and true. Since the rule of Jarvan I, there has never been an attempted coup or rebellion of any kind in Demacia. The king serves not only as the political leader of the country, but also as the commander-in-chief of its military. Numerous territories controlled by the Kingdom are known as the Protectorates. Noble Houses As a monarchy, Demacia is governed by various royal families, regulating the nation primarily as members of the Demacian Council. While many of the Noble Houses have ruled for generations, they are treated as any other citizen under the nation’s strict laws and are not exempt from them. They may even be treated more harshly under the law as they are meant to serve as shining examples of how Demacian citizens should conduct themselves, publicly and privately. House Buvelle Lestara Buvelle notably adopted famed musician into the family. House Crownguard A paragon family of Demacian service. and hail from here. House Laurent A family known for its long line of elite duelists. It is currently headed by after she caught her father cheating for a duel and fought him for control over the House. House Lightshield House of King Jarvan III and his son . They have been the royal family of Demacia for centuries. House Spiritmight One of the most influential political forces in Demacia. Notably the prince's mother Lady Lightshield, formerly Lady Catherine Spiritmight, belong to this family.JoJ Mailbag Volume 1 Issue 7 House Vayne The famously tragic murder of her family left the controversial figure with the family fortune which she invests in her vengeful crusade against evil creatures and dark magic. |-|Military= The Demacian military is one of the strongest in all of Valoran, and until recently it was the only force capable of holding back the hunger of the military machine that is Noxus. Noxus has been the sworn enemy of Demacia since both settlements were founded hundreds of years ago. Their conflict is, at its core, a moral one. With such a night-and-day division of moral philosophy between Demacia and Noxus, it is not hard to see why Demacia views its military requirements as a vital necessity for survival. Every Demacian citizen is required to serve in its military for no less than three years. Even after this time, most Demacians remain on active status in the nations military reserve. Demacia's army is often outnumbered, but is arguable the most elite, well-trained army in Runeterra. The resolve of Demacia's military is alternately celebrated or despised, but always respected. Their "zero tolerance" moral code is strictly upheld by civilians and soldiers alike. In combat, this means Demacian troops may not make excuses, flee, or surrender by example. Thousands of great heroes have risen and fallen on the bloody battlefields between Demacia and its preeminent rival, Noxus. As an indoctrination tool, the Demacian military utilizes The Measured Tread, a handbook which outlines the nations ideology. Quotes from the book include: * "Death is inevitable; one can only avoid defeat." * "To fight for justice in the name of Demacia." * "Victory for our allies, defeat for our enemies, and justice for all." * "When Demacians march forth, ridding Valoran of the evils of selfishness and greed under the pristine banner of justice, we know who we are and what we fight for, unapologetically." * "In our eternal forward march, we must stomp out evil all across Valoran wherever it may grow. Leave no stone unturned: the roots of one ignored weed will inevitably corrupt the whole of the garden.” Notable branches of the military include the Dauntless Vanguard and the Demacian Elite Guard. Relations Bandle City Demacia shares a relatively good relationship with Bandle City. , Hero of Demacia and the nation's longest serving champion, has wandered the lands of her adopted home since its early years as a fledgling nation, protecting its many citizens from harm. Noxus Noxian hostilities towards Demacia and likewise stretches far back in the nations histories. Having fought at least two wars with each other, the two nations are political, military and ideological rivals and see the other as a threat. The death of King Jarvan I Lightshield at the hands of , A General of Noxus, is celebrated as a national event in the Empire. Tensions between the two nations has not changed and will likely not change until one of the two factions gives up. Freljord Demacia and the people that now make up Freljord have had a history of conflict, albeit nowhere near as grievous as the conflict between Noxus and the northern barbarian tribes. Both and have been highly critical of Demacia’s neutrality during Noxus’ Barbarian Pacification Campaigns. In fact, Demacia had been quite protective of its territory, turning away refugees during the campaign’s more bloody episodes. Likewise, Demacia’s northern homesteads were oftentimes targeted by barbarian raiding parties. Both governments have a great deal of diplomatic work ahead of them before they can bridge the gap that spans decades of distrust.http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Journey_Into_the_Freljord Piltover Piltover and Demacia may have their differences, but the two nations are on relatively friendly terms. Scientists from the City of Progress are usually welcomed inside Demacia. However, should the scientists wish to perform experiments there, they must first get clearance from Demacian officials. Trivia General= * The name Demacia combines possibly δῆμος demos "people" and decem "ten". ** Demacia's namesake seems to be a toponym, Δρυμαλία , which is a former municipality of the island of , probable namesake of Noxus. *** Interestingly, other Demacian toponyms have real-life Pre-Greek counterparts like , & Lissos. ** Velorus ultimately traces back to Latin villus " ".https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/velour ** Other toponyms are Germanic in real-life: *** Silvermere: Orel, p. 328; & "sea, lake". *** Uwendale: obscure personal name Uwe, possibly from Proto-Germanic "little edge"; & toponymic suffix . *** Fossbarrow:*fursaz "waterfall"Orel, V. A Handbook of Germanic Etymology, p. 120; & *bergaz "height"Orel, p. 42 *** Jandelle derives from Jan, diminutive of Johann < Hebrew י(ה)חנון Y(eh)oḥanan " is gracious" (plus Germanic toponymic ?). * currently keeps the belonging to Demacia's founder Orlon, possibly based on real-life < Proto-Germanic *Hrōþinanþaz "famous & daring". * The Kingdoms motto is, "Demacia: now and forever." * A common battle cry among Demacian soldiers is, "Demacia!" * The stress accent of the name Demacia falls on the second syllable /dɛ̝ˈmɑ:sɪ.ä/ De-MAA-sih-ah. * Prior to the retcon, was kidnapped by Noxus and supplants by . Her face could be seen in his reflection in a battle scene between and . * Demacian architecture was inspired by real life , and (mainly Mediterranean and Adriatic architecture). ** It has also been inspired by from books. * Demacian colours are Blue, White and Gold.Jhin Q&A * , , , and are Demacian artifacts. ** Aegis of the Legion and Randuin's Omen bare the crest of the Demacian Dynasty. ** Gargoyle Stoneplate was inspired by * The kingdom was established long after the founding of Bandle City. ** The kingdom was established right after the Rune Wars. * resided in Demacia prior to the retcon, but is now listed as having no affiliation. * Sometimes known as silver steel or rune steel, Demacian steel is coveted for its durability, light weight and its unique interactions with magic. |-|Skins= Aatrox JusticarSkin.jpg|Justicar Aatrox Blitzcrank LancerParagonSkin.jpg|Lancer Paragon Blitzcrank Blitzcrank LancerRogueSkin.jpg|Lancer Rogue Blitzcrank Fiora RoyalGuardSkin.jpg|Royal Guard Fiora Galio CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Galio Garen CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Garen Hecarim LancerZeroSkin.jpg|Lancer Zero Hecarim Jarvan IV CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Jarvan IV Jax WardenSkin.jpg|Warden Jax & Karma Lux CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Lux Lux ElementalistSkin.jpg|Elementalist Lux Lux SpellthiefSkin.jpg|Spellthief Lux Nautilus WardenSkin.jpg|Warden Nautilus & Sivir Poppy BattleRegaliaSkin.jpg|Battle Regalia Poppy Syndra JusticarSkin.jpg|Justicar Syndra Varus ArclightSkin.jpg|Arclight Varus Vayne ArclightSkin.jpg|Arclight Vayne Xin Zhao CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Xin Zhao Yorick ArclightSkin.jpg|Arclight Yorick Media Music= ;Related Music Quinn, Demacia's Wings - Login Screen| Lucian, the Purifier - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Quinn And Valor|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1| The Crystal Method - "Lucian" Live (League of Legends World Finals)| Poppy, Keeper of the Hammer - Login Screen| Taric, the Shield of Valoran - Login Screen| Elementalist Lux - Login Screen| League of Legends Music - Elementalist Lux The Light Within| Galio, the Colossus - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Commencement - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- The Climb| |-|Videos= The Light Within Elementalist Lux Cinematic - League of Legends| Reintroducing Demacia dev diary - League of Legends Lux Binding Light League Animation Workshop| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Demacia warrior concept 01.jpg|Demacian warrior Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Demacia warrior concept 02.jpg|Demacian warrior Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Demacia warrior concept 03.jpg|Demacian warrior Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Demacia warrior concept 04.jpg|Demacian warrior Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Demacia warrior concept 05.jpg|Demacian warrior Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Joon Ahn) Demacia warrior concept 06.jpg|Demacian warrior Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Joon Ahn) Demacia warrior concept 07.jpg|Demacian warrior Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Joon Ahn) Demacia LND concept 01.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Demacia LND concept 02.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Demacia LND concept 03.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Demacia LND concept 04.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Demacia LND concept 05.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Demacia LND concept 06.jpg|Demacia "Legends Never Die" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Demacia LND concept 07.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist James Zapata) Demacia.jpg|Old Demacia Concept See Also * Main Demacia Page * Demacia Universe Page * For Demacia * Flesh and Stone References cs:Demacia de:Demacia es:Demacia fr:Demacia ja:Demacia pl:Demacia pt-br:Demacia ru:Demacia zh:德玛西亚 Category:Places